Marcus (The Last Song)
'Marcus '''is the main antagonist of both the book and the 2010 film adaptation, ''The Last Song. In the film, He was played by the late Nick Lashaway. Film Marcus is first shown on a beach, lighting a ball on fire and then juggling it. His girlfriend, Galadriel(nicknamed "Blaze")walks to him with her new friend, Veronica "Ronnie" Miller. The three later hang out under a pier at a fire. While Blaze gets Marcus another beer, Marcus offers Ronnie a beer, but Ronnie tells him she doesn't drink. He does manage to walk to Ronnie and slip his arm around her, and Ronnie tells him to stop and forbids him from ever touching her again. Blaze confronts Ronnie in a CD shop, telling her she loves Marcus. Ronnie tries to convince Blaze that Marcus is a jerk and a creep, and that she shouldn't be in a relationship with someone like him. He is next seen when he demands Blaze give him his money to pay rent for living with him. When Ronnie tries to intervene, Marcus tells her to stay out of it, and then he pushes Blaze away, gets in his truck and speeds off, leaving Blaze sobbing in the dirt. Ronnie leaves money under a rock for Blaze. A little while after that, off-screen, Blaze, realizing Marcus' true colors and that Ronnie was right about him, ends her relationship with him and moves out of his place. Blaze is then show catering at Will Blakelee's sister's wedding, thanking her for what she did and she even tells him about ending her relationship with Marcus. Marcus is then seen, when Blaze yells at him to get away from her and that their relationship is over. Marcus grabs both her wrists, telling her that he got her note and hated it and that their relationship is over when he says it is. Will and Ronnie confront him and Will asks him to leave. Marcus grabs Blaze by the neck, asking Will if he and the others think they're better him. Ronnie firmly tells Blaze to walk away from him, but when Blaze tries to do so, Marcus grabs her back. Will's mother tells him that he wasn't invited to Will's sister's wedding. Will tries to start a fight, in which Marcus does let Blaze go. Marcus pours a glass of either wine or champagne and throws it at both Ronnie and Blaze. Will starts going after Marcus, who grabs a crowbar from the back of his truck. Marcus then tells him that he doesn't want Blaze, but he instead wants Ronnie, and tells her that she'd be fun to have around for the summer. This, however, causes Will to attack Marcus, and then pin him to the ground and punch him repeatedly, giving him a bloody nose, as Will's father grabs Will off him. Marcus then gets up, gets in his truck and speeds off. He is not seen for the rest of the film, and it is unknown what happened to Marcus after that. Quotes Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fighters Category:Movie Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Arrogant